Ana Watson
Anastasia "Ana" Leigh Watson is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. She made her debut in L.O.V.E. as a member of the Celibacy Club. She was revealed to be a Cheerio, former Femme Fatales member, and member of the yearbook staff, Student Council, and Prom Committee. Ana is now a member of the New Directions, and dating fellow member Natasha Leonard. Background Ana had a rough early childhood with both of her parents dying in a big car accident. Since their deaths, she was raised by her grandmother instead. She was always taught to be proud of who she was and to exert herself as much as possible. Because of this, Ana involved herself in many clubs and commitees and even The Femme Fatales. Biography Season Two Ana makes her first appearance of the series in L.O.V.E., and she is seen in the Celibacy Club meeting say she doesn't like being called Anastasia because it makes her sound like a Disney princess She warns Lana that someone is after Hallie. They make a deal to help keep their ladies "locked down". Ana confronts Natasha about her feelings towards Hallie saying Hallie isn't going to be leaving Lana any time soon. At the Sweetheart's Dance she talks with Natasha and she convinces her to dance with her. Her appearance in Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now starts off with her watching Natasha. She is completely oblivious to everything that is going on, and ends up singing Crazy For This Girl, declaring her love for Natasha before sadly walking away. Ana makes her next appearance in New Divide walking along with Adam and Natasha discussing the New Directions. They are giggling about joke, and both girls express their desire to join the New Directions, after asking Adam how he is enjoying it. Ana comments on how she loves the New Direction's dynamic, and that was something The Femme Fatales were missing. They eagerly accept Adam's proposal to join, and say that they will go talk to Mr. Schue. When Ana and Natasha come to join, Mr. Schue says no since they would have to many girls. Lana, Nicole, Adam, and Sue defend the girls, and Mr. Schue lets them in. He comments that they will have to work extra hard for Nationals. After performing New Divide, Ana approaches Lana and mentions she has a plan to please Lana's mom and to get Hallie back. Ana makes an appearance in Heritage talking with Nicole. She ends up giving her advice on makeup, and telling her that champagne would work great on her. Also, she mentions that softness is key. Later, Ana is walking in the hallway with Lana. They talk about the plan to trick Lana's mom, and Ana mentions that they have appear believable. Ana mentions that she'll appear as "the biggest bitch ever", allowing Hallie to swoop in and keep Lana. She then confides in Lana about her crush on Natasha, mentioning that she wants Natasha to court her and ask her out. The two then holds hands and walk down the hall. They also decide they can't tell Hallie. Ana then dances around Lana in a sexy cowgirl outfit as she performs Georgia Peaches, catching Miles eyes, and touching Lana a lot. The performance ends with Ana ripping Lana's outer T-Shirt off and twirling it around her head. Finally, Ana talks with Lana and the latter tells her that she has been invited over for dinner. When Lana mentions meeting Ana's parent as well, she reveals that her parents died in a car accident when she was three and that she lives with her grandmother. Lana begins in A Night To Remember telling about how she is taking Ana to prom, and how her mom loved her. She mentions how Ana is going to put the next step of the plan into action after prom. Ana then performs in A Night To Remember with other members of the New Directions, trying on dresses and getting ready for prom. Ana then proceeds to ask Lana to dance while Miles is performing I'll Be. Lana accepts and the two begin to dance, with Ana slipping a kiss on Lana while they're dancing. She tells Lana it felt right. Ana then rushes and chases after the rejected Natasha to comfort her. Ana playfully shoves Lana to go accept her crown when she wins Prom Queen. Ana expresses her happiness of the Femme Fatales being back in action at the beginning of Hollywood, then proceeds to tell everyone what happened to Samantha. She says the girl wasn't liked and very similar to India, and she had quite the nasty fall. Then, Ana performs in Hollywood with the rest of the New Directions as they get off the bus. Later, she performs with the rest of the Femme Fatale Into the Groove, dancing close against Lana. Ana makes a obvious appearance in Underrated Artists, walking down the hallways flanking Taylor with Natasha to the beat of 'Starstrukk' by 3OH!3. She is in shock after Hallie winks at her and dances a rude performance of Idiot. The song obviously was dedicated to toward Ana. She then zones in and furiously asks her what was up with the performance, annoyed at the attack. She says Lana was fair game, and the kiss was fine and that Hallie should get over it. Ana tries to get the point across that it is to help both of them, and that she could steal Lana from her if she wanted to, but she had her eyes on Natasha. Ana defends Taylor, and then gets into a fight with Hallie. She tackles her to the ground and pulls her hair before Beiste breaks it up. In Figgins' office, Ana admits to pushing first but that Hallie insulted her. He overlooks their fight due to Internationals coming up, but makes the two girls hug it out. They give a fake hug and Ana tells Hallie that it isn't over. Ana makes a brief appearance in the beginning of Gold Forever, performing claps, vocals, and dancing for Bella's performance of Good Girl. She then travels to Paris with the rest of the New Directions and performs at Internationals. Season Three Ana makes her first apperance in Days of Glory during lunch hour where she meets James. He mentions how he wants Ana to teach him some new dance moves and help get his mojo back. Ana asks why he wants his swagger back, and them smiles and gets ready to perform. The two perform a sexy and dancy heavy performance of Put Your Graffiti On Me that ends with Ana complimenting James and telling him that he should join the Cheerios. In Magic, Ana makes a brief apperance and sings and dances to Some Call It Magic along with Natasha and Rose. The performance ends with Ana giving Natasha a high-five, then interlacing her fingers with her and leaning in for a quick kiss. Rose gives a quick summary about Ana in run for Cheerio co-captain canidate in We Made It, saying she is the best dancer and can pull off jumps no one else can do. She also comments on Ana' s lack of focus and that she was texting during a routine. Ana approaches Rose after practice and asks about her chances of becoming captain. Rose compliments her routine work, but she tells her to stop texting and to focus. Ana nods and mentions how she is a text-aholic and will work as hard as possible to get it. Next, Ana performs a sexy and raunchy number of S&M (Remix). She wears a hot cat-suit with pink pumps and several other acessories while struts around Lana. Ana grabs some chains and use them to do some ariel moves and later slide down them like a pole. The performance ends with Ana spanking Lana on the butt and Hallie screaming at Ana. The girl flees into the chains from Hallie and is kept back by Natasha, Claude, and Evan to stop the fight. The whole performance was apparently a joke to her and Natasha. Ana makes her first appearance in Strength by commenting on how she finds Miles' new hairstyle stalking Jaxon. Later she is seen on a date at the carnival with Lana with Callie accompanying them. Ana makes a crude sex joke about pretzels, and Lana then tells her to leave their fake sex life out it. She then mentions how hard it is to make Lana's mom hate her. Ana then heads with Lana to go help Miles since he seem to be in danger. Ana helps for the the three kids, James, Hallie, and Miles, and laughs at a statement Lana makes. Ana then mentions that she can bring the minivan her mom left her to help move Miles stuff to Evan's house. She then performs Give Me All Your Luvin' with Evan, Rose, and the Cheerios, which gets a large round of applause from the New Directions. She then ushers everyone into her mom's minivan to end the episode. Performing Starships with the rest of the New Directions is Ana's only appearance in Young Forever. The beginning of Night Out marks her first appearance as she helps perform Sneakernight with Jaxon, Nicole, and Taylor. Ana tells Honey to loosen up and then rushes to be the first person in line for the rollercoaster. While riding she sings Like Whoa with the rest of the New Directions. Finally she performs in Kids in America as well. Ana makes a minor apperance in Auditions, auditioning for the role of Gabriella. She gives a powerful and emotional rendition of Gotta Go My Own Way, and even causes Kurt to shed a few tears. She is well applauded and tells Honey good luck before she performs. She is later announced to have made the callbacks, but loses the role to Honey. She makes an apperance in Ghost, clinging to Natasha when she hears a loud noise. She is later paired off into the fifth team with Chuck and Natasha by Jaxon, who adds Lucas as well. Later Lana backs into her in the dark, and she smells Ana's Curious perfume by Britney Spears. Lana mistakes her as Hallie, and begins to makeout with her and feel her up. When Lana hit Ana's breasts, she knew it wasn't Hallie. Shocked, Lana pushes Ana back and asks why she is alone. Ana tells her that she lost the rest of her group and her flashlight batteries died. She joins up with Lana's group. Later, the girl reunites with her old group who questions why she was gone. Ana says she was called to room 205 and had to check it out. When she went in, Ana heard voices and ran out. Natasha senses something is up between Ana and Lana and proceeds to sings I Think I'm Paranoid. Ana ends the performance by saying she has a confession. She later reconnects with other members of their group. Natasha tells Hallie what happens, who acknowledges that the place was messing with their minds. Ana tries to ask for her forgiveness and saying Natasha isn't thinking straight. Ana is then sung at by a possessed Hallie, as Evan does the same to Lucas. Ana screams and steps over the backrailing while backing away from them. Luckily, Evan snaps out of it and grabs her hand just in time, but she is dangling and barely holding on. Hallie then helps Lucas and Evan pull Ana back up. The two girls hug with Ana thanking Hallie. Finally, she reunites with the rest of the group and performs Thriller with them. Ana makes her next apperance briefly in Freaky Monday where she switches places with Honey, and wraps her arms around Natasha and Adam during Unpretty. Her next major appearance is in Miracle At McKinley. She performs along with rest of the Cheerios in 8 Days of Christmas and dances alongside Evan. Ana later defends Chuck when Aldy attacks him, saying that he came out for support the community, as well as showering her disgust at Aldy's sexist attitude. She mentions how thankful she is that she plays for "Ellen's Team" before walking off with Natasha. She later performs in Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas with the rest of the New Directions. Personality Appearance Ana is noted as being a very beautiful girl, and she constantly catches everyones eyes. She has beautiful dark brown curly hair and gorgeous green eyes. She is always very well known for her great legs, and she has caught the attention of both Lana and Miles with them. Sexuality Ana is a very hard driven girl who can be consider nothing but a "lipstick lesbian". She likes girls and would never even think about dating a guy. Relationships Lana Addison The relationship between Lana and Ana was a ploy that was used in order to get Lana's mom to accept Hallie. Ana was going to pretend to be a an awful girl in order to make Hallie seem much better to the mom. Ana seems to actually have some feelings for Lana, though Lana seems to not really return them and is still in love with Hallie. The relationship is also very sexual and touchy, and the two were often seen being very physical when together, mostly due to Ana. Lana is now back with Hallie, and the fake relationship has been ended. *Start Up: Heritage (2x18) *End Of: Strength (3x04) Natasha Leonard The relationship between these two girls is a very real and touching one. While both orginally dated Hallie and Lana for reasons other than love, the two actually liked each other at the time. They share several moments together and eventually begin to date at the beginning of Season 3. They are now deeply involved, and the two often seem to like showing off and kissing in front of Miles. *Start Up: Magic (3x02) *End Of: N/A Miles Larson Miles relationship with Ana is one of pure lust only with Miles. He always is drooling over Ana and her hot performances. However both because of her sexuality and relationships with other people, nothing has ever came of this. Ana doesn't seem to reciprocate the lust, but tends to often taunt Miles, especially with her legs. They did however share a kiss in Truth or Dare in a sexy game of spin the bottle. They had an intense hot kiss that made both of their significant others uncomfortable. It went back to an one-sided lust after this though. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Family Relationships Parents Ana has only mentioned her parents once in the series, and she tells Lana that they had died in a car crash when she was young, so she hadn't much time to bond to them. Grandmother Ana's grandmother has raised her ever since her parents died, but it has never been revealed how their relationship is or how close they are. Songs Season Two Solos #'Crazy For This Girl' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) Solos in Group Numbers #'A Night To Remember' (A Night To Remember) (with Declan, Dillon, Nicole, Honey, Adam, and Natasha) #'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon, James, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Lana, Adam, and Rose) #'Into the Groove' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Adam, Karina, Natasha, and Scarlett) Season Three Solos #'Gotta Go My Own Way' (Auditions) Solos in Duets #'Put Your Graffiti On Me' (Days of Glory) (James) #'S&M (Remix)' (We Made It) (Lana) #'I Think I'm Paranoid' (Ghost) (Natasha) Solos in Group Numbers #'Some Call It Magic' (Magic) (with Natasha and Rose) #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' (Strength) (with Evan and Rose) #'Starships' (Young Forever) (with Lana, James, Hallie, Taylor, Miles, Jaxon, Evan, Natasha, Kevin, Adam, Nicole, Honey, and Lucas) #'Sneakernight' (Night Out) (with Jaxon, Nicole, and Taylor) #'Like Whoa' (Night Out) (with James, Bella, Kevin, Rose, Lana, Jaxon, Miles, Taylor, Natasha, Adam, Aldy, Nicole, Honey, and Lucas) #'Kids in America' (Night Out) (with Jaxon, Lana, Taylor, Honey, Lucas, Nicole, Adam, Bella, Kevin, Rose, and Natasha) #'Thriller' (Ghost)' (''with Evan, Lana, Bella, Kevin, Taylor, Adam, Jaxon, and Chuck) #'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' (Miracle At McKinley) (with Jaxon, Honey, Miles, Natasha, Adam, Kevin, and Rose)''' Trivia Gallery Quotes Videos Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Femme Fatales Members Category:Female Characters Category:New Directions Members